Mi almohada
by Chachos
Summary: [Gruvia], basado en el especial 413 días que hizo Mashima/-Sí que es molesto cargar con esta cosa en mi espalda.-¡Viejo!, ¡Lo que yo daría por tenerla en mi cama todas las noches!.


_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

Esa misma tarde ya para oscurecer, por las calles de Magnolia se encontraba Gray caminando de regreso a su casa, tenía encima de él una que otra mirada de curiosos, claro ¿y cómo no tenerlas con esa almohada tamaño colosal?, ¡vaya que era vergonzoso!, pero…después de cómo se comportó ayer, no le vio el problema en aceptar, aunque con algo de miedo esa enorme almohada y ahora que iba camino a su apartamento con ella sobre su espalda sin que se viera la foto estampada de _ella _ahí, decido llegando a su casa la guardaría en su armario donde tiene las cosas que le regalan ahora solo pensaba en darse una ducha, cenar algo y dormir, claro mientras él iba pensando en que prepararía para cenar y en su tan deseada cama que no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió menos peso en su espalda, habían "chocado con él", claro como todo hombre piensan que solo buscan peleas entre sí así que se giró para atrás y ver quien había osado chocar con él.

_-Vaya hasta que reaccionas, pero de igual forma acepto tus disculpas-dijo el muchacho que había chocado con Gray, el cual iba acompañado de otros dos._

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Has sido tú el que ha chocado conmigo!-grito molesto el mago de hielo-no esperes que me disculpe por algo que yo no he hecho-metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón._

_-Oye solo discúlpate ¿quieres?-dijo otro de los tipos que acompañaba al que choco con Gray._

_-Ni a madrazos-dijo seco._

_-¿¡Que dices!?-grito uno de ellos mientras daba un paso al frente y pisaba la almohada que yacía en el suelo, claro eso no pasó desapercibido para Gray._

_-Oye, cuida donde pisas idiota-dijo algo molesto en lo que se agachaba rápidamente para recoger la bendita almohada._

_-Pero…_

_-¿¡Dónde has conseguido esa almohada tamaño colosal!?-gritaron los tres muchachos a lo que Gray, en sentido figurado se quedó helado, esperaba algún golpe o indicio de pelea…no esa pregunta._

_-No les importa-contestó Gray sin mucha importancia._

_-¡Viejo, lo que yo daría por tenerla!-bramo el tipo que supuestamente choco a Gray._

_-¿Uh?-Gray no los entendía, ese trio de bobos ahora estaban con cara de depravados con hilos de sangre colgando en sus narices._

_-¡Por favor, dinos donde la has comprado o mejor! ¿¡cuánto ofreces por ella!?._

_Gray puso cara de pensativo por un momento dejando en ascuas a los tres muchachos-uhmm no, no está a la venta._

_-¡oh, por favor lo que daría por tenerla entre mí cama!-chillo uno de los muchachos entre ellos mismos ahora._

_-Uff la almohada que, imagínense tener a la misma Juvia nuestras camas-un hijo de sangre volvió a aparecer en el muchacho que hizo aquel comentario, Gray quien empezaba a irse no paso desapercibido ese comentario y se giró a verlos con algo de…¿desprecio?._

_-¿Qué sucede contigo, no estabas por irte?-le cuestiono uno de los susodichos._

_-"No seré bueno con las mujeres pero…¿Por qué me molesta el hecho de haber escuchado eso?"-pensaba para sí mismo en lo que se acercaba a los tipejos con aires de grandeza y coloco la almohada en forma de que se viera la figura estampada de Lockser-Esta almohada es única, es como algo así tipo edición limitada-ellos lo miraron confundido._

_-¿Qué no podrían conseguirse fácilmente en internet o en el gremio de Fairy Tail?._

_Gray negó con su dedo índice-Esta almohada es edición especial puesto que la misma Juvia Lockser me la ha regalado A MI, PERSONALMENTE-recalco las últimas palabras._

_-¿¡Que!?-chillaron el trio de muchachos mientras veían a Gray retirarse de aquel lugar._

_-¡Juvia-chan iba a casarse conmigo!-chillo uno._

_-¡Yo quería tener a Juvia-chan conmigo!._

_-¡Pues yo pienso robármela, no me importa quien seas tú!-gritaba señalando a un poco distancia a Gray-¡Solo eres un rival de amor más en la lista de admiradores de Juvia-chan!~._

Gray ni se inmuto a verlos, solo seguía caminando con la almohada colosal en su espalda, ignorando los comentarios de esos tipos, _¿un rival de amor de la lista de admiradores de Juvia?,_ pensaba Gray.

_-Ja, como si Juvia los fuera a aceptar a toda esa bola de idiotas-dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, para sí mismo tapando parte de su boca con la bufanda que le regalo la mencionada al día anterior. _

Mientras por fin llegaba a su casa y la abría al mismo tiempo para entrar, de rato se dio el tan anhelado baño que quería, ceno algo ligero y por fin se fue a su cuarto , encendió la televisión y en un pequeño sillón individual que tenía diviso los regalos que Lockser le había dado, aun lado del sillón se encontraba la bufanda tejida a mano y en medio del sillón la almohada que le trajo unos problemillas leves hace rato, se paró frente al sillón y miro fijamente el objeto esponjoso mientras lo tomaba en sus manos y lo lanzaba a su cama y se acostaba al lado de esta.

_-Solo por una noche…no creo que sea malo…-termino de decir mientras caía rendido a los brazos de Morfeo abrazado levemente la almohada colosal con la imagen de su "compañera" de gremio._

* * *

_**¡Hola!~, hehe me había tardado en poner algo sobre el especial de Gray y Juvia que mashima hizo *-*, bueno como vi que ya había unos cuantos sobre la bufanda que Juvia le regalo a Gray decidí hacer un pequeño cambio :P, así que este trata sobre la almohadota que Juvia le regalo a Gray con una foto de ella misma, oh por dios mi yo interior -que es hombre por cierto- cuando vio esa parte grito "¡Dame una docena completa de esas almohadas!", haha en fin espero que les haya gustado :D, me retiro nos leemos después~.**_

_**se despide Clauly~ ciao~ciao~!.**_


End file.
